Draco and Ginevra
by Boque
Summary: Based loosely on "Romeo and Juliet." Ginny and Draco are sent back in time, both playing as Romeo and Juliet. Will they play out their characters and fall in love? Not as cliched as you think.
1. Act I, Bloody Hell

**Draco and Ginevra   
**Act I   
"Bloody Hell."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two households, both alike in dignity,   
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,   
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,   
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.   
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes   
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;   
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows   
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.   
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,   
And the continuance of their parents' rage,   
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,   
Is now the two hours' traffick of our stage;   
The which if you with patient ears attend,   
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.   
- William Shakespeare, "Romeo and Juliet."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ginny listened intently to the verses and sonnets her best friend, Hermione Granger, was reciting. The flow of the words and the passion it consisted riveted her like nothing would. Although it was a Muggle play, nothing more would ever bring her to sigh as she did at that very moment. The tragic love story of the two rivals continued to make her daydream like a fool.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!   
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night   
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear."

Ginny let her head rest onto her hands. It sounded all too perfect to even imagine. It was all too wonderful to comprehend. She rolled on the bed, Hermione sitting in a red couch to her right. They were supposed to be writing a five scroll essay for Potions, but as soon as Hermione whipped out the play, everything about the homework assignment disappeared from their minds.

She soon drifted off to sleep, drowning out the voice that was Hermione's. The poetry made her head go light and her body to become tired. Before she knew it, she was dreaming of a ball, her hair laced in curls, and a man, with platinum blonde hair, asking her to dance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ginny awoke to the sound of bustling and rustling to her left. Opening her eyes, she groaned loudly and shut them again. The sunlight penetrated right onto her bed, causing her whole body to go warm. "Bloody hell .." she mumbled, rolling over, away from the sunlight. It was too sunny and too bright for her liking.

"Juliet!" yelled a high pitched voice. "My darling, Juliet!"

Ginny sat up on the bed, which seemed much more softer. "Wha ..?" she asked, opening her eyes and.

She found a round, stout woman in front of her. "Juliet, dear!" she exclaimed. "Wake up! Your mother wishes to speak with you!"

Ginny let her mouth hang open as she took in what she was seeing. The woman had dark gray hair, which was tied up in a bun. She was dressed in what looked like a nurse's uniform of some sort. Behind here was two huge oak doors and around her was a large Victorian bedroom, colored in burgundy.

Ginny felt her heart race. "What .. Where .. Who .." she stuttered, looking down at her clothing and finding herself wearing a silk night gown. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw her red hair, now erupted in curls, reaching up to her waist and sprawled on her lap. She then realized that she couldn't breath.

She lunged forward and began wheezing out gobbles of spit. "Oh, Milady!" yelled the woman, running over to her and patting her back. "What have I told you about eating those sweets! Breathe!"

Ginny didn't pay attention, for she was too busy trying her best to inhale. She coughed once more and breathed in a breath. "Bloody hell .." she murmured again, staring at the lady. "Who are you?" she asked, suspicion in her voice.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Must you be so dense? It is I, your nurse," she replied, quite amused. "Now, Juliet, your mother is waiting for you."

Ginny stared at the nurse's retreating back. She was heading out the door, then disappeared into a huge hallway that Ginny could see from her bed. She looked around once more.

Her bed was clad in burgundy silken sheets and was also a canopy. There was a large vanity across the room, an oak dresser beside it. The room looked fit to be a queen's. Ginny took a hesitant breath and hopped off the bed, her bare feet now touching the shiny wooden floor. She wobblingly walked her way over to the vanity and sat down. She gaped at what she saw through the mirror.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was a dark red color, fat looses curls cascading down her shoulders and her torso. Her eyes were a red-hazel type shade, making her look even more amazing. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl was her.

Her face was a pale complexion, she almost looked like a porcelain doll. Two beautiful tints of pink can be seen on her cheeks and her lips were a full red color. She looked as if she was pouting twenty four seven.

Before she could examine her face further, her nurse's voice bellowed through. "Juliet!" she screamed. "Juliet!"

"Who the bloody hell is Juliet?!" she asked herself harshly. She turned around and found the nurse carrying a pile of clothing in her arms. She quickly dropped them on the bed and walked up to Ginny. She twirled Ginny back around and soundlessly began doing her hair. She pulled her hair half up half down and tied it neatly on the back of her head. Ginny swallowed, afraid to do anything.

"Um .." she started. "Who .. Who is Juliet?" she asked timidly, watching the nurse through the mirror.

The nurse chuckled. "Are you quite alright, dear? You, of course, are Juliet."

Ginny choked on her spit. "What?! My name is Ginny .. Not .. Not Juliet!" she exclaimed, pulling away from the nurse and getting up. She strode to the other side of the room, as if the nurse was going to stab her out of nowhere. "Where the hell am I?!" she yelled.

The nurse, who looked rather patient, sat on the chair that Ginny once occupied. She sighed and just answered her, not wanting to upset the girl. "You are in Verona, my dear. And you _are _Juliet. Are you okay?"

Ginny's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "No .." she whispered.

She was _Juliet Capulet of Verona_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco shoved Pansy off of him, unable to fathom the idea of having her on his side. He strutted out of the corridor and in front of his private dorm.

Pansy huffed, but said nothing. She soon left him there, not wanting to get him angry. Draco stared at the painting and mumbled, "Weasel is our king."

The painting soon opened, making Draco walk in. He strode to the sitting room and collapsed on the couch. Rubbing his temples, he let his face rest of the sneer that he held in place for too long. Draco lay on the couch, his whole body covering the dark green on it. His eyes fluttered closed and was soon snoring lightly, his blonde hair falling on his fore head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Our dear friend seems to be sleeping," joked an amused voice. Draco moaned and turned his body over, so that his face was hiding in a very soft material.

"Shall we awake the sleeping beauty?" asked another voice.

"I think it would be quite amusing to first hang his body of a string and have him dance a while, his body still asleep," replied the first voice.

Draco, who was tiredly listening in on the conversation, awoke in a start, ready to kill whoever was in his room. He looked at the two men, trying to put where he's seen them before. "What the?" he asked loudly, observing their features.

One of the men, who was obviously the first voice, looked so much like Harry, except different facial appearance. He was clad in what looked like some sort of suit, but Draco thought it looked quite girly. "Who the bloody hell are you!?" he sneered.

The second man, who was wearing almost the same exact clothing, answered. "What's gotten into you, my cousin?" he asked. Draco's eyes widened.

"Weasely?" he asked uncertainly.

The man snorted. "What is this _Weasely _you speak of? Do you not recognize your own blood? Or has your love for Rosaline clouded your mind?"

Draco let out a huge breath. This man looked just like Ronald Weasely, red hair and all. He may have been more built and much taller, but the appearance was uncanny.

"Who the hell is Rosaline?" he asked, eying both men. His eyes traces around them. He was in a dark green room, so much like his bedroom back at Hogwarts. He was on a very high bed, the curtains around it drawn back. He looked down at his body and noticed that he was shirtless and only had on long black slacks.

The first voice chuckled. "Has he already forgotten the love of his life? Only yesterday has he rambled on and on about his girl. Do you not love her anymore, my dear Romeo?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Romeo?! Who the bloody hell is Romeo?! And where the hell am I?! Who the hell are you!? I'll bloody kill you if you don't say anything!" yelled Draco, a sneer on his face. He jumped off the bed and checked for his wand. He found nothing. He didn't even have pockets.

"Ah, Benvolio, it seems that Romeo has forgotten who we were!" exclaimed the Harry Potter look a like. "And to think! We are his best friends!"

Draco stood still, his teeth clenched.

Benvolio guffawed. "Dear Mercutio .. Romeo must have hit his head. Why would he not recall such daring men as us?" he asked, very amused.

Before Draco could say anything, the two men grabbed onto both his arms and dragged him out of them room. Draco may have been strong, but not as strong as both of these men beside him. "Bloody hell!" he screamed. "Let go!"

Mercutio laughed. "Dear Romeo, must you be so intolerable? Stay still, I have yet to tell you of some news."

Benvolio kept a good grip on him. "Mercutio is right, cousin. Stop your bickering and let us lead you."

Draco, who was never normally confused, gulped nervously and let the two men lead him out into what he thought was a terrace.

Benvolio and Mercutio stopped suddenly and let go of Draco. "Prince Escalus," started Mercutio, hilarity in his tone. "What brings you here?"

Beside him was a lean man, with long blonde hair. He looked exactly like Draco's father, except his face was kind and warm. He was holding the hand of another thoughtful soul, his wife.

"Romeo," cooed the blonde woman. "Up so early, dear?"

Draco stood there, mouth open. "Who is Romeo!?" he demanded.

Prince Escalus looked confused, but disrespected at the tone of voice that Draco was using. "Do you not know of yourself, young Montague?" he asked.

Benvolio stepped in. "We shall be going now," he said curtly, dragging Romeo out of the terrace and back into a large hallway. Mercutio was right behind them.

They stopped after a few minutes. "What has gotten to you, Romeo?" asked Benvolio. "Did you want to disrepute the Prince in there? He is the supreme ruler of this town and I believe he can do anything he wants!" he scolded sarcastically.

Mercutio simply laughed. "You reprimand Romeo too hard, Benvolio. Leave him be. He needs not to be punished."

Draco ran hand through his hair. "Bloody hell .." he stated. "_I'm _bloody Romeo .."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note**: here are some pointers .. 

Prince Escalus: The supreme ruler of Verona, Italy.   
Benvolio: Romeo's cousin and best friend.   
Mercutio: Romeo's best friend   
Nurse: Juliet's caregiver .. more like a mother to her   
Rosaline: The girl Romeo _thinks_ he's in love with. 

I know .. I know .. this has been done before, but .. i decided to give it a try .. tell me what you think .. i actually like it .. i want to keep going with this .. alot of stuff happens later .. 

as always - fawning over cheese,   
chalk & gatorade


	2. Act II, Unexpected Guests

Draco and Ginevra

Act II  
Unexpected Guests

Ginny stood uncomfortably beside her nurse, wearing a burgundy colored ball gown. She hasn't been able to contact anyone or do anything, for she didn't have her wand with her. "Juliet, dear, just wait right here. Your mother will be arriving soon," her nurse said kindly, leaving the main entrance room and scurrying up the steps.

Ginny nodded numbly, not able to register anything happening. She had no clue where she was, why the hell she was there, and how she happened to come upon a Shakespeare play. Fidgeting nervously, Ginny bit her lip and continued to play with her fiery locks. She had to admit, she looked quite beautiful and she enjoyed it. Breathing heavily, she found a woman, who looked nothing like her, except for the red hair, approaching her, a young man by her side. "Juliet!" she yelled.

Ginny squinted her eyes to get a better look at her. She had straight red hair, which was tied up in mountains of small buns and her dress was a dark yellow. Ginny couldn't help but cringe at the snobby face the woman was expressing. Could this woman be her mother? "Um .. Yes?"

The woman laughed. "Darling, did you not know of your meeting with Count Paris today?" she asked in a fake happy tone.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Uh .. Of course I remember .. I .. Um .. Just .. Uh .." she trailed off, now in front of the woman.

The young man beside her had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Ginny couldn't help but think he looked familiar. Staring at him longer, she gasped. "Zabini?" she whispered. The man looked around apprehensively, but said nothing.

The woman cleared her throat. "You remember Count Paris, don't you darling?"

"Uh .. Sure," replied Ginny. "I remember him."

The woman smiled happily and clasped her hands together. She was much taller than Ginny, but was very fragile. "I'll leave you two now!" she bellowed, skipping over to the door she entered in.

"_Weasely_?!" shrieked the man. "Bloody hell! What are you doing here?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Merlin, Zabini! I should be asking you the same damn thing! We are stuck in a muggle play!" she hissed back.

"I woke up and found myself in some bloody castle! And then some servant made me get up and wash in a _bucket_! A bloody _bucket_!" he complained. "Then I was brought here to see my fiancée or what not! This is not something I was expecting!"

Ginny froze. "Wait .. Count Paris .. Juliet .." She clamped a hand over her mouth and mumbled something incoherent.

"Weasely?" asked Zabini, eying the way her eyes got wider.

"We .. We .. We're supposed to get married!" she stated, the hand now off her lips and on the side of her body. She was shaking a little from the shock and surprise. Taking her hand and placing it on her forehead, she whispered, "How did we get here? What are we going to do?"

Blaise shook his head and inhaled deeply. "I just don't know .." He was simply speechless. Here he was, trapped in a muggle play with a Weasely, who was now his fiancée.

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek. "Maybe .. Maybe we should find anyone else that would be here .. I mean .. we can't be the only ones .. Can we?" she asked hopefully.

Blaise ignored her question. "What muggle play is this?" he asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," replied Ginny. "Have you heard of it?"

"Yes," said Blaise. "My mother used to read it to me."

Ginny gulped. "You _do _know what happens, right?"

Blaise nodded. "I die .. Romeo dies .. You die .. Bloody _everyone _dies."

Ginny's breathing quickened. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Blaise looked at her and held out his hand. "Play out the play."

* * *

Draco stared at the Ronald Weasely duplicate and closed his eyes. Rubbing his temples, he muttered a few curses and proceeded to mumble them. "Benvolio .. What has gotten into our friend?" asked Mercutio.

Draco asked them both to repeat their names over and over until he finally got them right. It irked him how his name was now suddenly Romeo. He's never heard that name uttered in his entire life. "I don't know, Mercutio. He is probably ill from the night we had just last," replied Benvolio.

Draco stared at them. "Night? What did we do last night?"

"We attended a ball," responded Mercutio.

"And there is where you saw Rosaline, for the fiftieth time," added Benvolio.

"Who's this Rosaline chit?" asked Draco.

Mercutio and Benvolio looked confused. "Do you not know of your first love?" asked Benvolio. "Have you hit your head, cousin?"

Draco's throat went dry. "My first _love_?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yes," answered Mercutio. "Romeo seems to bit in a bit of a battle with his mind. He does not know of his love. This is quite amusing, wouldn't you say, Benvolio?"

Benvolio laughed. "Quite."

They were still lingering in the hallway, Draco now leaning against the wall for support. He didn't understand what was going on, but decided to continue this little charade. "Uh .. Where is this _Rosaline_?" he asked, hoping to maybe get some information from this girl. If anything, he wanted to know all these people and try his best to get our of here.

Mercutio snorted. "At her home of course. Do you wish to see her? We can escort you, if you wish," his friend suggested.

Draco nodded. "Sure .. Uh .. How do .. Do we get there?" he asked apprehensively.

Benvolio pointed to two large veranda doors. "It's not very far from here. We can walk if you like. The weather is rather breezy out," he stated.

"Yeah .. Right .. Okay .." said Draco, deep in thought. He walked behind the two men and continued to think about how the hell he was going to get our of this mess.

* * *

Draco watched as Benvolio knocked on a huge metal door, his blazer wrapped tightly around his torso. Draco ditched his blazer back at the castle minutes ago. He told his two _friends _that he couldn't bear to wear the _bloody _thing any longer. "Well?" Draco snapped, tapping his foot impatiently. Mercutio was swinging around a pillar, laughing gaily. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The door swung opened and revealed a lean man with dark brown hair. "Ah, Benvolio .." he bellowed. He eyed Draco and Mercutio. "Romeo! Mercutio!" he said happily.

He moved aside and let the three men through. "Sir, we were hoping to bump into Rosaline," said Mercutio in a sing-song voice.

"Well," started the man, "She is in a bit of a mood. She woke up this morning being very hesitant and unable to register who she is. The doctors think she's rather ill."

Draco perked up. "What?" he asked curiously.

Before anyone could answer, a girl with busy brown hair came stalking down the steps. "Leave me be!" she yelled, obviously to the nurse who was trailing behind her with a dress. "I do not want to wear a bloody dress! I am not Rosaline! Where the bloody hell am I?!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up.

Draco knew that voice and appearance anywhere. "_Granger_!?" he growled.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide. "_Malfoy_!?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: .. okay .. how'd you like? well .. i hope you guys review .. bit of a twist, don't you think? next chapter .. the four meet up .. and romance ensues .. oh yeah !! 


End file.
